


Eventually

by cardinalrachelieu



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: 20 sentence fic, F/M, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, dat summary doe., listen. i love every word i wrote of this but.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalrachelieu/pseuds/cardinalrachelieu
Summary: Mountains, no matter their age, eventually crumble; trees, no matter their height, eventually fall; people, no matter how they avoid it, eventually come together.Time and gravity and love; they are one in the same—eventualities.Twenty sentence fic prompt: Start with twenty words, end with one.





	

With devastating grace she twirls, clothed in starlight and kissed by the deep golden glow of the full harvest moon. Though everyone else has left, they still remain; twin candles burning down to the base, keeping each other alight.

They’ve been out like this a number of times; together yet not; apart yet not; _almost_ … yet not. He could watch her dance forever, he thinks, settling his gaze on her movements; effortless and natural.

Forged in the fires of stolen peace and unhinged brutality, their bond is an living thing.

Since the beginning he’s loved her— _dared_ to love her… from afar; from a distance. He knows himself; knows he’s not worthy of such wildness, such spirit, such perfection.

She’s the first bite of cold when the seasons turn; refreshing and pure. She’s the sudden, dangerous, blind drop off a cliff in a storm. She’s the wind singing through the mountains deep in the Steppes. She’s a tempest wrapped in sunlight and bound with truth.

And she’s been there since the beginning; his constant. Through torment, through celebration, through unyielding _life_.

And she sees him; she sees _him_. In a dream, she _chooses_ him.

He should be so lucky…

And she’s so close. She’s _so_ close.

And she’s—

She’s—

**Author's Note:**

> earlier today i realized i hadn't written anything for these two, and, as luck would have it, this prompt came across my dash tonight. what a world.
> 
> come join me on my [tumblr](http://yalenayardeen.tumblr.com) for more mutual pining
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
